


Even the Mundane

by paradossodimenta



Series: Being an Idol is Hard. Being in Love is Harder. [12]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, M/M, birthday fic, doting animel parents, just two domestic gays, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradossodimenta/pseuds/paradossodimenta
Summary: Jun uses Eden's day off to spend the day with Hiyori. It's an excuse to get the office ready for his party but all Jun cares about is that he gets to have Hiyori to himself for a bit.
Relationships: Sazanami Jun/Tomoe Hiyori
Series: Being an Idol is Hard. Being in Love is Harder. [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787788
Kudos: 42





	Even the Mundane

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Hiyori you beautiful lettuce man!

"So what did you get me?"

The question surprised Jun as he had been enjoying the silence outside of their shared breathing. He was laid on Hiyori's bed with the older man laid on his chest and Bloody Mary nestled into Jun's warm side so that she could still be pet by Hiyori. They had been laying like that for a while and Jun had almost thought Hiyori had fallen asleep, lulled into rest from Jun's 'furnace' like body as his partner liked to call him. 

"Hm?" He was himself a little drowsy, this moment of relaxation causing him to struggle to figure out what Hiyori meant. 

"My present." he huffed, pushing himself up a little bit to make eye contact with Jun's sleepy gaze. 

"I thought I was the present?" Jun teased, offering a little half smile which made Hiyori pout all the more. 

"I can have you everyday. I was hoping for something a little more exciting." 

"Exciting? Like what?"

"Like....I don't know. It's supposed to be your idea for a present not mine. I know I'll make sure your present is exciting though. Hmph if you're gonna be my present the least you could do was put a bow on or something." 

That caused Jun to laugh. "What and look like Morisawa-senpai? No thanks." he propped himself up on one elbow before reaching up to cup Hiyori's cheek, guiding him down for a kiss. "I could get you a quice?" he offered which was met by a playful smack to his chest. 

"You can't win me over with quiches, good looks, and nice kissing Jun-kun." he huffed and when he did so he looked even more adorable. 

"Maybe not, but I can have a lot of fun trying." He sat up fully, pulling Hiyori into his lap which tragically made Bloody Mary lose her comfy spot. "Sorry, sorry," he quickly ushered to the dog, petting get pretty little head in apology before she got comfortable again. She was their pretty little daughter and it would not be fitting to not apologize properly but right now all Jun cared about was Hiyori's weight in his lap. He was reminded that the party would be happening soon so he couldn't have as much fun as he would have liked right now. Instead he held his boyfriend close, peppering him in kisses. Cheeks, chin, forehead, nose, lips, neck, collarbone. Each kiss filled with the love and devotion he tried to show Hiyori everyday and even more so today. Today when god had blessed the world with the existence of the one and only Tomoe Hiyori. Jun didn't think it was possible to love someone this much. 

Hiyori was laughing, his voice light and airy as Jun continued to torture him with soft kisses. "A-ha, I-I get it, I get it, you're a good present." he acknowledged before Jun finally pulled back and smiled at him. This time it was Hiyori who fondly stroked Jun's cheek. "I love you too, Jun-kun." and then they connected again for another sweet kiss. 


End file.
